Wanting
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Harry was living his adulthood and then Voldemort came out of nowhere and turned him 15 again! Harry has to repeat some challenges from the past. Will he beable to face them? And what did Dumbledore keep from him all these years? RR! Nanodaa!
1. Chapter ~ 1

N/A: NEW STORY! Okie Dokie, this is another new story that I have written just because the thought came to me. I hope yall like it and PLEASE R/R!  
  
EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING! NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND LITTLE JAMES BELONG TO ME! (I hate having to say that but it is 100% true ()  
  
  
  
Wanting  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry stood over his young son James, watching him sleep. Harry was worried that Lord Voldemort was going to come and try to kill James but because of Albus Dumbledore, he need not to worry. But still, he had a bad feeling that even with Dumbledore's help that Voldemort would find a way to destroy his family. He had done so in the past and he would do so now.  
  
"Honey, could you come in here please?" Ginny yelled from the other room. Harry looked up from his son and started to walk into the other room, which the yell had come from.  
  
"What do you need?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen to see his wife on the floor, fiddling with tons of boxes. Her head was stuck in one of them as she continued to search.  
  
"Where is the newest Witch Weekly?" she asked as she took her head out of the large wooden box, now grabbing for another one. Harry took out a magazine from out of his robe pocket and handed it to Ginny.  
  
"I took it out early to see if anything new has happened. Look on page 3," Harry said as he helped her up. She looked at him uneasy and flipped open the magazine. She started to read and her eyes grew big. She threw it into the box she was looking in and walked out of the room.  
  
"We need to get out of here. He knows where we live and if he comes.oh dear!" Ginny said as she looked out the window. She threw the curtains close and ran into the room with Harry.  
  
"He's here!"  
  
The two words made Harry's blood run cold as if his nightmares had taken over. He ran to the front door and put millions of locking spelling on it and ran into the room with his wife and son.  
  
"Ginny, take James and run out through the back door! Hurry!" Harry yelled as there was a crash from the hallway. He ran out of the room with his wife at his heels.  
  
In the room Lord Voldemort stood, searching for his prize. Behind him Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy stood, his three most faithful Death Eaters. Just then Harry Potter ran into the hallway, Ginny Weasley right behind him.  
  
"Ah, Harry.what a surprise to see you here. Please, step forward," Voldemort teased him, his Death Eaters laughing behind him. Harry went cold with anger as he stepped forward. Now he was as tall as his enemy, for he was 26.  
  
"Tisk, tisk.you are too old now. Why don't I change that?" Voldemort said as he raised his wand. His eyes first darted over to Ginny as he chanted some words that made her freeze. He looked back up at Harry and waved his wand.  
  
"Egalleps!" Voldemort roared. His wand made a large amount of aqua light and sped towards Harry. The aqua light suddenly turned a blinding red light as it filled the room. When the light faded away Harry laid on the floor unconscious. But now he was 15 years old.  
  
Ginny gasped as she was still held by the spell. Voldemort walked over to Harry and scooped him into his arms. After a minute or two at looking over his prize he turned to his Death Eaters.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, kill the girl," He said as he pointed at Ginny. Then he turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Go get the baby. I have more important things to look over." He said as he looked down at the young Harry. Malfoy nodded and moved into the other room. Crabbe and Goyle walked in front of their master and towards Ginny.  
  
Voldemort walked out the door while hearing millions of curses and a painful scream from Ginny. He walked over to the Knight Bus that they had taken over and stepped inside. The Death Eater that was sitting in the driver's seat bowed and led him to a bed on the top floor.  
  
He laid Harry onto the bed and turned around as Malfoy walked in holding a bundle. Voldemort walked forward and leaned over it to see a young baby that was stunned, taking the same features as Harry. He smiled as he pointed to another bed besides the one Harry slept on. Malfoy nodded and dropped James onto it and left.  
  
*****  
  
Two hours later Harry began to stir while Voldemort was still there. Voldemort's eyes glistened with excitement as he pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry. When Harry opened his eyes he shot up and looked around with a puzzled look upon his face. When he caught sight of Voldemort he froze.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked. Voldemort only smiled as Harry started to look around until he spotted James. He tried to get up but Voldemort raised his wand and with a flick he made invisible robes tie around Harry and connect him to the bed.  
  
"James! What have you done?" Harry roared with anger as the bindings kept him to the bed. Voldemort got to his feet and walked over to Harry. He placed a hand into his robes and pulled out a mirror.  
  
"Look for yourself," Voldemort said with a smile. Harry looked uncertain for a moment but no later he grabbed the mirror and flipped it open. When he saw his reflection of himself he gasped.  
  
"You turned me back into a teenager! Why?" Harry asked, throwing the mirror and looking back up to Voldemort. Just then Draco walked in, bowing to his lord.  
  
"We are here," he told Voldemort. He only nodded and Malfoy looked at Harry and placed a cruel smile on his face. Harry looked at him for a moment before recognizing him. Before he could make any rude remarks Voldemort interrupted.  
  
"Draco, take Potter here up to the castle and place him in the guest room," Voldemort ordered. Malfoy smiled and took out his wand and made the bindings on Harry disappear. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Harry looked back at Voldemort and only saw a triumphant look on his face before he was dragged out.  
  
N/A: Okay, this was a really short chapter of this new story that I wrote tonight. I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you all a merry Christmas (And Hanukah)! 


	2. Chapter ~ 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So you did become a Death Eater," Harry tried to sound strong as he gave the rude remake to Malfoy who was dragging him across a field. Draco made no remark but gripped Harry tighter. Harry winced in slight pain and Draco took notice. A smile lit upon his face.  
  
"Yes, I did become a Death Eater; as will you," Draco was pulling him toward a large castle which Harry recognized. His stomach when in; fright rising within it. Harry started to struggle as hard as he could but it was useless.  
  
He was back.  
  
*****  
  
"Stand up before your Lord!" Lucius kicked Harry as he crumpled in front of a large thrown that held not a man but a monster.  
  
"Enough Lucius," the voice cut through the pain as Harry closed his eyes tightly, stars showing within his head. Voldemort stood from his thrown and walked towards the 16-year-old child.   
  
Voldemort smiled as he saw what physical pain was brought to Harry. His robe was off and his shirt had been ripped also, bits of it still tucked into his pants. On his back there were whip marks that shown against Harry's pale skin. And just visible on his left shoulder was a shape of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.  
  
"Ah Harry, you have grown so much in two years," Voldemort bent down and picked up Harry's weak form with ease. Harry shuttered as he felt Voldemort's cold skin on his own.  
  
Voldemort touched Harry's back, outlining the whip marks with his fingers. Harry tried his best not to cry out so he bit his tongue. Voldemort started to address Lucius but Harry couldn't make out what he said. Lucius walked over to Voldemort and Harry was slipped out of Voldemort's arms and into Lucius'.  
  
"I will see you soon Harry," Voldemort said as Lucius disappeared with Harry.  
  
Just a second later they arrived in a large hallway covered with pictures. Lucius dropped Harry quickly and disappeared after he did. Harry fell on his back, groaning with pain as he did. When the pain had decreased he stood up, looking to where he was.  
  
The pictures around him were like the ones at Hogwarts. Some of them were in each other portraits and bundling up. There was this large picture that were all huddled up into a circle, talking excitedly. Harry could tell that they were in a conversation. He stared around at them, hearing them mumble words and sentences that brought interest to Harry.  
  
"...Really, the last time he sent someone here-"  
  
"This should be better than the last victim, Voldemort wanted the last one to be killed off immediately,"  
  
"I got an message from him! It said-"  
  
"He really doesn't want us to kill him. Now really that is-"  
  
"He wants us to do WHAT?! Why the heck-"  
  
"Come on, we need to get this over with. He will be here soon for him," The pictures stopped and turned to Harry, there eyes resting upon him. The last one to talk was a blonde teenage woman who was dressed in a short skirt and top.  
  
"Welcome Harry, we have been expecting you," her voice was soft and clear. Harry backed away, not knowing what to do. Then the one to the right of her spoke.  
  
"What did you do my lad? Voldemort just pick you out randomly or do you have that strange power that he wants?" he was dressed as a sailor, his uniform matching his hat on his head. He looked no older than 25, his brown hair sticking out at the sides.  
  
"Shhish Sody, in the letter it said that he had power that we could only imagine. Do I need to read out louder?" The man standing across from the one called Sody was holding a piece of paper that he was waving it vigorously. He looked as if he was 18, large glasses covering his face.  
  
"Now come on, I don't want to make this take forever," the one who spoke this time was woman dressed in a nurse uniform, a shot in her hand. They all nodded and faced Harry and took a step.  
  
Harry was amazed for they had just stepped out of their pictures, now 3-D. The nurse and the sailor stepped closer to Harry. The nurse was fidgeting with the shot that she had in her hand so the liquid inside was turning purple.  
  
Harry backed up until he was against the wall, his skin intersecting with it. The nurse and sailor stepped as one, now advancing on Harry. The nurse stepped forward, the shot still fidgeting in her hand. Harry threw himself to the left as the nurse tried to poke it into him.  
  
The sailor stepped towards Harry and grabbed him by his wrists and twisting. Harry cried out in pain, struggling to make the man let go of him. The sailor just held him tighter when he did so, a smile curving onto his lips.  
  
"My lad, this won't take very long. Just let Rosel poke this into you and you won't even feel the pain that will be placed on you," The sailor called Sody pulled him towards Rosel. As soon as they were in five inches of each other the nurse plunged the shot into Harry.  
  
Harry fell into the sailor's arms, not remembering the things the pictures did to him.  
  
When he woke up he found himself in the arms of Voldemort, his back covered in blood. He couldn't move his arms at all. That was when he realized that his arms were melted into his body. He tried to move but all he felt was his fingers moving inside of their stomach.  
  
It took 5 long hours of pain for them to do the surgery to get them out of there.  
  
*****  
  
Draco continued to pull Harry as he was enlightened when he saw the horror brought to him. Harry looked pathetic in his 15 year-old body, his eyes watering up with sorrow. He tried his last time to get away but Draco wouldn't allow it.  
  
When they got to the front door Draco pushed Harry inside and slammed it shut. 


End file.
